THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt 5
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han is being taken to a hospital


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 5

Dr. Revidian looked at the biped being walking toward her; a squat head…wide set eyes… straight-line mouth…and breathing holes on the left and right cheeks. The being stopped, lifting up a six-fingered hand, palm frontward.

*I'm Medical Official Upu-Dwa* He spoke in monotone, no reflection of voice.

Alcy raised her palm and placed it against his…a greeting 'handshake' of sorts. "I'm Dr.

Revidian. Thank you for helping us, Dr. Dwa."

*We are called Medical Officials.* Dwa informed her as he motioned for the hospital transporters to approach the ship.

Inside the landed freighter, Irr was strapping an unconscious Han Solo securely on the

gurney. "This is it, Captain…if this place can't save your life, it can't be saved." He breathed under his voice.. hoping they were in time.

The Medical Center transporters boarded the ship and Irr turned Han over to them.

They guided the gurney down the cargo loading ramp toward the domed spiral building in the distance.

*Tell me about the patient.*

Alcy began as they walked toward the building. "He's about 60-70 solar years of age. He was impaled with, I personally think, a lightsaber. Are you familiar with that weapon?"

*Yes, over the orbital years I've heard of the Jedi and their weapons…and the Sith Lords, the battles between the First Order and the Resistance, tho we've never had any patients connected with them. We've been spared from entering into that conflict so far.*

Alcy nodded her head and continued detailing Han's medical condition. "I got him stabilized, then conducted a cursory examination. I found the right lung nipped, the top of the stomach burned, two vertebra disintegrated, but the spinal cord was missed. No major arteries were hit. The heat of the weapon cauterized the entrance and exit wounds as well as all blood supply. His abdominal and back muscles are torn where the weapon entered and exited his body. All the medi-cuff readings have been normal or near normal and there's been no hemorrhaging. He's pretty bruised up from a fall, but no broken bones. He is able to drink water, eat soft food and all his bodily functions are normal. Doesn't seem to be experiencing any great pain, so probably some internal nerve damage."

*Quite impressive medical care, Dr. Revidian. We find what is done in the first hours of any wound or illness is quite effective in saving a patient's life.* Medical Official Dwa looked at

Alcy. *We could certainly use your medical expertise here.*

Alcy smiled. "I just may take you up on that if you're serious. We left where I was practicing just before it was destroyed." She didn't elaborate further.

Entering the building, Alcy and Irr caught sight of Han's gurney as it was being wheeled away…to surgery…Medical Officer Dwa directed them to a lounge area. All they could do now was wait….

Irr had leaned his head on the back of the chair, eyes closed…his first rest since beginning their

journey. Alcy paced…something inside telling her Han's survival was more than just

'luck', but, if it was just luck, she hoped he still had more.

Different kinds of beings; humans, Saculks, Iridians, Closums as well as others moved

around them, talking in their world's communication language…what she took to be were nurses and med techs working at desks and going to rooms. Droids wheeled from place to place. She kept peering toward the surgery ward doors, waiting for a glimpse of Medical Officer Dwa…to hear any progress or prognosis about Han…..the wait continued…

"Here he comes." Alcy shook Irr awake, nodding toward Medical Officer Dwa.

They watched as he slowly walked toward them…he looked tired. It had been several planet-side hours.

Alcy and Irr stood, trying hard not to show their apprehension…

*He's still alive….. will be in recovery for several hours…under critical care watch. We won't know much more for about twenty-four planet hours. He's breathing on his own.*

He took Alcy's arm, guiding her to a window…Irr followed. *We attached some 'spur webbing' to the front and back abdominal muscles…that will help them to grow together. I excised the burns on the lung and stomach, and bolted in two staltite replacement vertebra. He'll need to be off his feet for seven solar days, then another seven days to get his strength back and walking. I'll release him then. Do you know his home of origin?*

"Med-tech Irr and I first thought him to be Alderaani after we found some of his personal items,

but, he told us he's Corellian."

*So, he's been communicating. That's a good sign. There are some Official rooms on the

eighth level. Why don't you and your Med-Tech freshen up and get some sleep. There's a food and beverage closet there, help yourselves. Hospital uniforms are there also if you'd like a change. You will be notified if there is any medical crisis with your patient.*

"That's very generous of you Official Dwa….and very appreciated. We have some credits, we

can pay."

Medical Offical Dwa waved off the suggestion. *Just take care of yourselves.*

The next morning, a good night's rest, freshening up and a morning meal, Dr. Revidian and Irr took the lift down to the first level and walked to the Critical Care Unit desk.

+Selip novoxi umlipt?+ Dr. Alcy and Irr looked at one another.

Alcy shook her head… "I don't understand." With one long arm, the blue-faced nurse adjusted

a knob at her grid-mouth.

+May I help you?+

Alcy smiled. "Yes, could you please give us an update on Captain Han Solo?"

Turning to a medi-screen and scrolling up…she replied, one eye on the screen and one eye turned to them as she spoke. +Captain Solo spent a quiet, uneventful night. All medical readings are normal.+

"Will Medical Official Dwa be moving him to a non-critical care room today?"

+Offical Dwa will be here around our time of Ishbi+

Alcy knit her brow…the nurse noticed a chrono on Alcy's arm; lifted her wrist and

pointed to a number…

"Oh…nine o'clock." She said.

Since it was eight-thirty 'their' time…..Alcy replied, "We'll wait over here," indicating the lounge area.

"Medical Offical Dwa all but offered me a position here." She told Irr as they settled into comfortable seats. "Would you be willing to relocate and work here?"

Irr leaned his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin. "I might. Don't have anywhere else to go or any plans."

Footsteps interrupted their conversation. *May our sun warm you all day.* Dr. Alcy took this as a morning greeting as she and Irr rose.

"Good Morning." She responded.

+Let's go see how our patient is today." Medical Official Dwa smiled as he turned to walk down the hallway to Han's room.

MORE TO COME ….June. 30th


End file.
